Furuba et la sorcellerie
by SalemaW
Summary: Une sorcière arrive à l'improviste.....
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:**mwaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Crédits:**persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Kassy.

**Note: **c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite, il y a un moment .

* * *

Akito a appris que Kyo et Tohru s'aimaient. Il ne l'accepta pas et se rendit chez Shiguré pour faire du mal aux deux adolescents. Shiguré se tenait devant sa porte. Yuki, lui, était un mètre devant lui. Quant à nos deux amoureux ils étaient en première ligne. Le chef de la famille Sôma gara sa voiture et fit face aux trois jeunes gens et à son amant. Il s'adressa à Tohru :

-** Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu crois que je vais accepter que le chat soit heureux ? Tu rêves petite trainée !!!**

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kyo.

-** Et toi, misérable chat, tu vas connaître la souffrance lorsque tu entendras les supplications de Tohru !!!**

Personne n'osait parler.

Soudain Akito sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il voulait tuer Tohru. Yuki était pétrifié. Shiguré ne savait pas quoi faire et Kyo , en voulant protéger sa bien-aimée, fut blessé. Akito se pencha sur la boulette de riz tremblante, sous les cris du rat et du chien, qui l'implorait d'arrêter. A cet instant, on entendit un bruit puis une voix de jeune fille.

- **Toi là, le mec au couteau, laisse là.**

Elle lança une boule d'énergie sur Akito qui tomba sur le sol à cause de la douleur. La jeune fille avait de long cheveux blonds avec des mèches roses. Ces yeux étaient gris iceberg. Elle était superbe. Elle se pencha vers Tohru et fut rejoint par les trois males. La boulette de riz se releva brusquement et sauta au cou de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Tous en restèrent stupéfaits.

Ce fut Shiguré qui brisa le silence.

- **Tohru, tu peux nous dire qui est cette fille aux pouvoirs étranges ?**

**- Tohru: C'est ma cousine, Kassy..**

**- Yuki: Mais... elle, elle a des pouvoirs.**

La dite jeune fille se tourna vers lui et rétorqua :

**- Ca te pose un problème peut-être ?**

Elle avait un fort accent allemand. Shiguré proposa à tout le monde de rentrer dans la maison afin d'éclaircir la situation. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appela Hatori pour qu'il vienne chercher Akito. Tout le monde s'assis autour de la table du salon et se tournèrent vers Kassy. Celle-ci, aussi aimable qu'un iceberg, dit :

**- Si vous voulez ma photo, c'est payant.**

**- Tohru: Kassy, s'il te plaît, fait un effort, je t'en prie.**

La sorcière soupira.

**- Je vais essayer cousine.**

**- Merci.**

Le maudit du chien se racla la gorge et s'adressa à la belle blonde qui, bien évidemment, avait réveillé son esprit pervers...

- **Parlez nous un peu de vous Kassy.**

**- Je m'appelle Kassy Rivinski, je suis la fille d'une soeur du père de Tohru. Je suis donc sa cousine.**

**- Bien, bien. Et d'où vienne vos « capacités ».**

**- J'suis une sorcière. Je tiens ça de ma grand-mère qui est allemande.**

**- Très bien, très bien.**

Shiguré ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lorgner sur le décolté de la jeune fille.

- **Ca ne vous gênes pas de mater une fille de 16 ans ?**

Les trois maudits sursautèrent. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait une vingtaine d'année.

- **Pardon... Mais, que fais tu ici, loin de ton pays ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai, poursuivit Tohru, c'est rare que tu te mêles aux êtres humains.**

Kassy baissa la tête.

- **Je n'ai pas le choix Tohru. Ma grand-mère souhaite que je fasse « un stage » parmi les gens normaux. Elle m'a inscrite dans ton lycée.**

**- C'est vrai ???????? C'est génial, cousineeeeeeeee. Mais où vas-tu habiter ?**

**- A l'hôtel, à moins que je puisse squatter ici...**

Shigure se leva joyeusement.

- **Je vous accueille avec plaisir dans ma demeure charmante damoiselle !!!**

(Ben voyons, pensèrent Yuki et Kyo).

Tohru le remercia des dizaines de fois pour compenser le « merci » inaudible de Kassy.

Celle-ci s'adressa au chien :

-** Et vous trois, quelle genre de créature êtes-vous ?**

Celui-ci lui expliqua tout car, tout comme eux, Kassy devait cacher sa véritable nature.

A présent, comment allait se dérouler la vie de nos personnages, avec cette étrange arrivée ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **A partir de là, l'histoire sera à la 1ere personne et se sera donc Kassy qui raconte !!! Pensées en italique.

* * *

Je ne fus pas spécialement surprise de ce que me révéla Shigure. Je devais juste faire attention de ne pas me cogner à eux, voilà tout. Dès le lendemain j'irais au lycée avec eux. La poisse. Alors que je lisais, des cris me dérangèrent. Je me levai, énervée. Devant les escaliers un jeune blond pleurait car Kyo le frappait et un autre, aux cheveux blanc et noir, parlait à Yuki. Tohru et Shigure observaient. Ce vacarme me rendait folle, je hurlai :

**- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel !!! On se croirait dans un zoo !!**

Silence. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Ce fut le blond qui parla :

- **C'est toi la cousine allemande de Tohru ?**

**- Ouai.**

**- Géniallllll !!!! Je vais pouvoir parler avec toi alors !!**

Il tenta de me sauter dessus mais il se cogna contre mon bouclier psychique. Il pencha la tête.

**-Moi:** ** Du calme !!!**

Celui au cheveux bicolore s'avança un peu et me dit :

-** Excuse Momiji, il est très démonstratif. Moi c'est Haru.**

**- B'jour, moi c'est Kassy.**

Je tentai de m'éclipser mais ma cousine me retint. Elle déclara :

-** Vous savez Kassy est super intelligente. En Allemagne, elle a un bac scientifique mais sa grand-mère veut qu'elle ait aussi un diplôme d'ici. Elle a un Q.I de 170 et...**

J'explosai.

**- Tohru, tout le monde s'en balance de ma vie alors c'est pas la peine de la raconter !!! Dès demain je serais dans ta classe, point barre.**

Je montai dans le grenier qui était devenu ma chambre.

Pendant ce temps, au rez-de-chaussée.

Tohru pleurai à cause de la réflexion de Kassy. Elle leva la tête et dit aux autres :

- **Désolé (sniff) elle n'est pas méchante. Ma cousine est comme un animal sauvage : il faut l'apprivoiser.**

Kyo grogna :

- **Elle aussi aimable qu'un rocher.**

Yuki sourit.

-** Parce que tu crois que toi t'es aimable chat stupide ?**

**- Quoi ?**

Un combat commença. Un peu plus tard, on m'appela pour le dîner.

Momiji et Haru étaient restés. Kyo m'interrogea :

- **T'es sûre que t'es une fille?**

**- Ouai pourquoi, ça se voit pas ?** dis-je en montrant mon débardeur.

- **Nan, c'est parce que t'as vu tes fringues ? Une fille c'est sensé être en jupe.**

Je me levai. Je portai des baskets avec de gros lacets, des chaussettes rayés rouges et noires, un pantacourt très large et un débardeur noir moulant.

- **Si ça te plaît pas, tu me regardes pas. Tant mieux si t'aimes le style de Tohru, puisqu'elle te plaît.**

Il rougit et se leva à son tour.

- **Mêles toi de tes affaires !!! Puis quand on a des mèches roses on se la ferme !!!**

**- Tu veux te battre ?**

**- T'oserais même pas !!! Tu dois tout avoir dans la tête et c'est tout espèce de gamine dégénérée.**

Tohru cria :

-** Kyo, pitié, ne l'énerves pas !!!**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- ...**

Tout le monde vit la raison pour laquelle il ne fallait pas trop me chercher. L'intégralité des meubles de la maison flottaient. Kyo se rassit et ils me supplièrent tous de me calmer. J'acceptai. Et avant de monter me coucher je déclarai :

- **Vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Vous ne savez pas ce que je suis. Tohru le sait mais ne dit rien. Méfiez-vous de moi. A demain matin pour partir en cours.**

Le lendemain s'annonçait des plus mouvementé.


	3. Chapter 3

J'enfilai mon uniforme pour la première fois. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces manga que j'aimais tant. Malheureusement, ici c'était le monde réel. Je nouais mes cheveux à l'aide de deux nattes et de rubans noirs. Je me maquillai légèrement et descendit les escaliers.

Yuki me regarda et me dit en souriant :

- **Ca te va bien.**

**- Mêle toi de tes affaires.**

Tohru s'empressa de s'excuser auprès du rat. Moi, je m'en moquai.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au lycée. Il y avait des humains partout, c'était effrayant. A midi, Yuki, en tant que délégué, me fit visiter les locaux. C'est alors que trois harpies me sautèrent dessus : les fameuses filles du fan club. Celle du milieu s'adressa à moi :

- **Ecoute moi bien. T'es nouvelle mais ne t'avises pas de profiter du Prince.**

Je grimaçai et répondit :

-** Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Que Yuki soit un prince, un empereur ou un éboueur je m'en balance. C'est une personne et si j'ai envie de lui parler c'est mon droit ; d'autant plus que le Japon est une démocratie où les libertés sont acquises.**

Yuki me dévisagea et l'une des trois groupies me gifla. C'en était trop. Je la plaquai contre le mur et commençai à l'étrangler. Elle pleurai. Le « prince » partit en courant et revint avec ma cousine. Celle-ci me parla.

- **Kassy, je t'en supplie, ne la tue pas. Il ne faut pas que ça recommence comme autrefois...**

A ces mots, je m'arrêtai et m'enfuis.

Un peu plus tard.

De là où j'étais je voyais Kyo et Tohru dans les bras l'un de l'autre grâce à mon « petit cadeau ». En effet, afin de les remercier de m'accueillir, j'avais jeté un sort à chaque maudit afin qu'il ne se transforme pas avec la personne qu'ils aiment. La seule condition était la réciprocité des sentiments. C'était l'une des premières fois que j'utilisais de la magie blanche, moi étant née sous le signe de la plus pure magie noire. En les voyant heureux et amoureux, je pensai à haute voix : « C'est bien qu'ils aient trouvé le bonheur. Tohru le mérite tellement. Je regrette d'être de sa famille car je lui porte préjudice. Mais, au fond de moi, j'espère encore qu'un jour, un garçon me verra autrement qu'un objet, que quelqu'un accepte ma vraie nature. Mais je sais que c'est impossible... » Un voix mis fin à mon monologue. C'était Yuki.

- **Je t'ai enfin trouvée. Ce n'était pas facile.**

**- Qu'est ce tu veux ?**

**- Etre ton ami.**

**- T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Je suis pas aimable et je suis dangereuse. Alors pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je pense que sous cet aspect, il y a toujours une jeune fille de 16ans, gentille et rêveuse.**

**- N'importe quoi. Je suis insensible et désagréable.**

- **C'est vrai que t'as mauvais caractère. Cependant j'aimerais bien connaître la Kassy qui aime les peluches** _(il y a plein de grenouille en peluche sur son lit) _**et savoir pourquoi tu pleures, toute seule dans le noir.**

Il tourna les talons et, prenant sur moi, je déclarai :

- **M-mer-merci. Je vais essayer d'être à peu près ton amie si tu veux.**

**- Volontiers.**

Nous rentrâmes ensemble chez Shigure.

Peut-être que Yuki accepterait les ailes noires que j'ai dans le dos lorsque je me transforme. C'est sur cette belle pensée que Morphée m'emporta au pays des rêves.

Une pluie fine et délicate cognait contre la fenêtre, comme ce jour là. C'était il y a longtemps mais je m'en souviens. Il faut oublier. Il le fallait. Je descendis rejoindre les autres dans le salon afin de chasser mes sombres souvenirs.

Shigure lisait tout comme Yuki. Kyo faisait ses devoirs avec Tohru. Je m'assis dans un coin quand on frappa à la porte. Tohru ouvrit et poussa un cri. Nous nous levâmes tous pour en voir la raison. Devant elle se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui ferma son parapluie tout en nous souriant. Le maudit du chien l'interrogea :

- **A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**- Bonjour monsieur Sôma. Je suis le père de Kassy. Je suis venu lui rendre une petite visite. Puis-je entrer ?**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table. Moi, je restai là, immobile. Le passé venait de franchir la porte. Shigure m'appela et je m'approchai. Mon père me dit :

- **Tu ne me dis rien ?**

**- Pourquoi t'es sorti de prison ?**

Tohru baissa les yeux : elle, elle savait ce qui c'était passé jadis. Les trois maudits me dévisagèrent. Mon père poursuivit.

- **J'ai eu droit à une petite remise de peine pour bonne conduite. Je suis de nouveau libre Kassy, ou devrai-je plutôt dire, Mary-Kassandra.**

**- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !!! Et c'est pas normal que tu sois en liberté. C'est injuste.**

Les larmes me piquaient les yeux mais je les retint de toutes mes forces.

- **Je vais t'appeler Kassy si tu veux. Nous avons tellement de choses à rattraper tous les deux...**

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je commençai à trembler. Je hurlai.

- **Casse-toi !! Laisse-moi tranquille !! Tu as détruit maman et puis moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Tu veux que je meure moi aussi ou tu veux que je reste un monstre pour toujours ?**

Il s'arrêta d'avancer et me répondit avec un grand sourire.

- **Tu es déjà un monstre Kassy. Tu es souillée de sang jusqu'au plus profond de ton être. Moi, je n'ai fais que mon devoir. Je t'ai punie car tu es une mauvaise fille et maintenant je vais pouvoir continuer. Kassy, si je suis venu ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te rappeler que personne ne t'aimeras jamais et que tu es un objet, mon objet. Je reviendrais, ne t'en fais pas.** (On dirait Akito qui parle, pensèrent les trois maudits et ma cousine.)

Il disparut dans la nuit.

Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.

Kyo tentait d'arrêter les pleurs de Tohru, lorsque Yuki demanda :

- **Pourquoi son père est allé en prison ?**

Elle leva la tête et murmura :

- **Pour meurtre et viol sur mineur.**

Les deux garçons et Shigure restèrent stupéfait.

- **C'est horrible,** dit ce dernier.

- **Oui...**

Yuki décida de monter.

On frappa. Yuki entra et ferma la porte. Il me trouva blottie dans un coin de la pièce, un cutter à la main et les poignets en sang. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Il s'assit près de moi, mais pas trop pour ne pas se transformer. Il m'enleva le cutter des mains. Je le regardai et lui dis :

- **Je peux te raconter ?**

**- Bien sûr, si tu me promets de ne plus te faire de mal.**

**- Je vais essayer.**

**- Très bien. Je t'écoute.**

**- J'avais quatre ans. Mon père battait souvent ma mère mais ce jour là il a utilisé tous ces pouvoirs sur elle. Ma mère, la tante de Tohru était une humaine. Elle n'était pas apte à se défendre. A peine quelques minutes après elle s'est effondrée sur le sol, inerte. A partir de là, mon père passa ses nerfs sur moi. J'avais hérité des pouvoirs et du titre de sa mère et il ne le supportait pas. Un jour, quand j'avais douze ans, il me drogua afin d'inhiber mes pouvoirs pendant plusieures heures. Il m'a attaché sur le lit. Plus je me débattais et plus il était violent. Alors j'ai arrêté de me débattre et je me suis laissée faire. J'étais terrorisée. Après m'avoir enlevée ma mère, il m'a volée le peu qu'il me restait de mon enfance.**

Je tremblais de plus en plus. Malgré lui, Yuki me prit dans ses bras, mais, contre toutes attentes il ne se transforma pas. Pourquoi mon sort fonctionnait-il pour nous deux ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car je m'endormis dans ses bras et sombrai dans mes rêves.

« Un jour, quelqu'un m'acceptera. Yuki, je te montrerai mes ailes noires. J'essaierai de contenir le démon qui est en moi. Je te dirais la vérité sur ce que je suis. En voulant devenir mon ami, tu as un peu ouvert mon cœur. Mais, si nous étions plus que ça, que se passerait-il ? Si tu savais, est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Je ne sais pas, mais tu es ma lueur d'espoir. »


	4. Chapter 4

Ce fut le soleil qui me tira de mon sommeil. Personne ne revint sur les évènements liés à mon père. Yuki n'aborda pas non plus le sujet de sa non - transformation à mon contact. L'incident semblait clos. De plus, les courts avaient été suspendus durent deux semaines pour cause de réparations urgentes. C'était génial.

Alors que Momiji et Haru venaient de nous rejoindre chez Shigure, le lapin annonça :

- **On part au ski ce soir!!!!!**

**- Qui ça « on » ?** interrogea le chat qui tenait toujours la main de Tohru.

-** Bah moi, Haru, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kassy et toi. C'est une surpriseeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!**

Et ce fut sur ces paroles enthousiastes que nous partîmes skier.

Arrivés là-bas, on tira au sort notre colocataire, sachant que toutes les chambres communiquaient entre elle, afin d'éviter toute ambiguïté. Les groupes suivant furent formés :

Haru et Momiji, les trois « adultes », les deux amoureux puis Yuki et moi. Ces quinze jours s'annonçaient riches en évènements.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque chacun avaient rejoints sa chambre...

Tête de linotte que j'étais, j'avais oublié mon pyjama sur le lit. Yuki était allé dire bonsoir au bœuf et à ma cousine. Alors que j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain (vêtue de beaux sous-vêtements noirs, hihi) Le rat entra dans la chambre. Nous poussâmes un cri et je claquai la porte, le laissant les joues carmin. Puis je demandai :

**- Tu peux me passer ce qui y a sur mon lit s'il te plaît ?**

Je reçus ma chemise de nuit du bout de deux doigts pâles que j'effleurai au passage. Lorsque je ressortis, Yuki était assis sur son lit et lisait. Il tourna alors les yeux vers moi et me dévisagea( elle est pas possible cette fille, pensa t-il, elle se promène en chemise de nuit rouge et noire, comme ça, comme si elle ne risquait rien. Raahhh Shigure a déteint sur moi, qu'elle horreur !!!). Je lui souris, lui souhaitai bonne nuit mais...

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par l'un de mes cris. J'avais fait encore le même cauchemar. Il se leva et s'assit près de moi. Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'il ne se transformait pas, c'était que, au fond de nous, nous nous aimions, pour que mon sort marche.

_Attention soft Yaoi !!_ Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Momiji et Haru. Le maudit du bœuf ne portait qu'un caleçon noir car il affirmait qu'il avait chaud. Le lapin, lui, observait les tatouages et les piercings de son ami. Tout deux ne disait rien, lorsque Momiji commença à chanter. Haru porta alors un regard empreint de tendresse pour le jeune homme. Yuki, son premier amour était tombé amoureux de cette sorcière, il le savait et en était heureux. Lui, il avait aimé Rin. Mais ceci appartenait au passé. Lui, ce qu'il aurait aimé, c'est que ce petit lapin, tellement kawaï et gentil, le remarque. Momiji s'arrêta alors de chanter car il avait senti le regard du bœuf sur lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui sauta au cou. Haru déclara alors :

- **C'est dangereux de faire ça, je pourrais l'interpréter et t'embrasser.**

Le lapin répondit :

- **Vas-y !!**

Ne se faisant pas prier, Haru posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Momiji, surpris au départ, appronfondit le baiser et permis au jeune homme d'introduire sa langue. Après s'être embrassés longuement, Le bœuf s'endormit près de son petit lapinou, sachant très bien que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait prêt pour aller plus loin. Il attendrait son accord.

Dans une autre chambre, Kyo avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son désir envers celle qu'il aimait, tandis que des bruits suspects provenaient de la pièce où Ayame, Shigure et Hatori devaient dormir.

La lune était argentée. Cette belle déesse regardait tendrement ses enfants qui dormaient tous près de leur aimé.

La neige et le froid de ses vacances avaient fait naître dans le cœur de nos amis des pensées et des souhaits.

**Monologue de Yuki :** _Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Comment j'ai pu tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle, s'est cette fille mystérieuse qui a déboulé dans nos vies. Elle, s'est la cousine de Tohru, ma nouvelle « maman ». Elle, c'est une sorcière, une femme et une petite fille au lourd passé. Elle, elle se nomme Kassy. Son prénom résonne dans ma tête. Je crois que je l'aime parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais considéré comme un « prince » ou comme une bizarerie à cause de la malédiction. Non, elle, elle est franche, courageuse et tellement fragile. Je veux la protéger. Qu'il en soit ainsi._

**Monologue de Kassy **_Comment as-tu réussi à m'apprivoiser Yuki ? D'où te viens cet incroyable pouvoir ? Pourquoi arrives-tu à m'apaiser ? Tu as détruit la forteresse qui abritait mon cœur. Je te déteste tellement car tu m'aimes mais je t'aime aussi malgré tout. Mes sentiments sont contradictoires. Je suis perdue. Tiens moi la main et guide moi. Tu verras, mes ailes noires peuvent être belles aussi. Je te dirais tout. Je te le promet._

**Monologue de Kyo :** _Tohru, ma petite Tohru. Pourquoi as-tu accepté que je sois un monstre ? Pourquoi aimes-tu quelqu'un comme moi ? Tout ce que je sais , c'est que tu es la gardienne de mon cœur. Mes sentiments pour toi grandissent jours après jours et je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à contenir mon désir. Ce désir qui fait que j'ai envie de toi car je veux t'appartenir et sentir nos corps se lier. Mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête, je t'en fait la promesse mon amour._

**Monologue de Tohru :** _Mère, est-ce ce sentiment que l'on nomme amour ? Eprouviez-vous la même chose pour père ? Guidez-moi, je vous en prie. Tout est confus dans ma tête mais j'ai une certitude : je l'aime._

**Monologue d'Haru : **_Depuis quand mes sentiments ont-ils changé envers Momiji ? Depuis quand a-t-il grandit et porte enfin un uniforme de garçon ? Depuis quand ses manières enfantines et son côté sérieux ont-ils emplis mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas et pourtant , et pourtant..._

**Monologue de Momiji :** _Haru est si mignon quand il est White et tellement violent quand il est Black. J'aime ses tatouages et ses piercings, le faisant passer pour un bad boy. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse m'embrasser, jamais. Je crois que je vais grandir grâce à lui, j'en suis convaincu._

**Un flocon de neige, rien que pour nous**

**Et l'odeur d'un brin de houx**

**Pour nous rappeler tous ses moments**

**Passés ensemble, entre amis et amants. **

**Et même si nous devions être séparés,**

**Eloignés, voire tués**

**Il restera toujours dans notre mémoire**

**Une petite lueur d'espoir**

**Grâce à ses souvenirs**

**De nos pleurs et de nos éclats de rires.**

Ce matin-là nous devions aller skier. Chacun chaussa ses skis, pendant que les trois adultes s'installaient sur la terrasse. J'avais oublié de vous préciser que nous étions dans une résidence appartenant aux Soma. Nous allâmes donc à l'attaque des pistes.

Nous descendions tranquillement lorsque Yuki dit à Kyo :

- **T'es incapable de gagner dans une course de vitesse, baka neko.**

**- Quoi ???? C'est ce qu'on va voir !!!!**

Et il s'engagèrent dans une course acharnée mais trébuchèrent. Ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long. Nous décidâmes de les attendre un peu plus bas et nous ôtâmes nos skis. Momiji entama une bataille de boules de neiges avec Tohru, tandis que je discutai de musique rock avec Haru. Quand les deux idiots nous eurent rejoints, nous nous rendîmes au chalet pour manger. A l'intérieur nous entendait une surprise.

Akito se tenait là, devant Shigure, Ayame et Hatori. Elle était entourée d'hommes cagoulés qui étaient des sorciers d'après leurs auras. Akito s'avança vers moi et déclara :

- **Cette fois-ci, j'ai pris mes précautions et j'ai embauché des magiciens pour me protéger de toi, petite traînée. Je suis venue afin de remettre les pendules à l'heure, car il semblerait que des personnes prennent trop de liberté.**

Il fusilla Yuki et Kyo du regard ainsi qu'Haru. Je demandai :

- **Qui c'est qui a vendu la mèche ? C'est vous Shigure ?**

Il me répondit par un grand sourire.

Akito attrapa Yuki par les cheveux et le balança contre le mur : la sauce me monta. Ensuite, il frappa Momiji au visage puis ma cousine. Sans était trop. Je criai :

- **Akito, ça suffit ! Ne jouez pas avec les gens auxquels je tiens car ça risque de faire mal.**

Le dieu ricana et ses sbires magiques se mirent devant lui. Il refrappa Yuki. Je poursuivis

-** Pardon Yuki, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches comme ça.**

Tohru cria.

Sous l'effet de la colère, ma transformation commença. Une lumière noire m'enveloppa. Des ailles noires apparurent dans mon dos, mes canines et mes ongles s'allongèrent. Mes yeux devinrent dorés et une faux se fixa dans ma main. Les sbires d'Akito s'agenouillèrent devant moi. Stupéfaite, elle s'adressa à leur chef.

- **Pourquoi vous vous agenouillez ? Je vous ai payé !!!**

**- Désolé, mais il est absolument hors de question que nous nous attaquions à l'ange de la mort. Nous tenons à notre vie.**

**- Que… Quoi ?**

Je poursuivis.

- **L'ange de la mort et l'ange de lumière maintiennent l'équilibre. Ce titre se transmet de générations en générations. Moi, je l'ai hérité de ma grand-mère paternelle.**

**Donc soit vous promettez de les laisser tranquille, soit je vous tue.**

Akito soupira et ne me cru pas. Je lui fis une petite démonstration et coupa la tête de deux magiciens. Tout le monde poussa un cri de terreur. Le dieu s'enfuit et ma transformation cessa. Je fis disparaître les corps. Personne ne dit rien et regagna sa chambre. Je rejoins Yuki qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je lui demandai :

- **Je ne t'ai rien dit avant car j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je, je ne voulais pas te perdre.**

Silence. Je poursuivis :

- **Yuki !! Parle-moi !! Dis-moi si tu m'aimes malgré tout !!! Pitié…**

Il se leva et essuya mes larmes. Il me murmura qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'aiderait à contenir mes démons. Il demanda aussi à tout le monde de me considérer comme avant, avec le soutien de ma cousine.

La nuit tomba. Nous discutâmes longtemps avec Yuki. Haru et Momiji s'endormirent devant la cheminée dans une étreinte remplie de promesse. Des flocons de neige s'écrasèrent sur la vitre, annonçant la fin de ce séjour.


	5. Chapter 5

Le séjour à la neige avait ouvert nos cœurs. Tohru et Kyo ne se cachaient plus au lycée et Yuki me présenta comme sa petite amie officielle à son fan-club dont la présidente s'évanouie. Quant à Haru et Momiji, il feignait l'indifférence, comme si rien n'avait changé.

A la récréation, ces derniers vinrent nous présenter le nouvel élève qui avait intégré leur classe. Je baissai les yeux. Le jeune homme s'adressa à Tohru :

-** Ca faisait longtemps Tohru.**

**- Oui Ludwig,** murmura t-elle.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

-** Et toi, ne t'avise pas de m'approcher.**

Je ne répondis pas. Kyo l'interrogea :

- **D'où connais -tu Tohru et Kassy ?**

**- D'une lointaine époque…**

Il tourna les talons, suivit du bœuf et du lapin. Yuki me demanda :

- **Qui est-ce ?**

**- Personne…**

**- T'es sûr ?**

**- Ja !**

Nous retournâmes en cours mais j'étais loin. Je ne cessai de penser à Ludwig. J'étais si heureuse de le revoir et si triste à la fois. Il était si important pour moi mon petit Ludy, mon petit chéri. Malheureusement, lui, il me détestait depuis quelques années et j'en souffrais terriblement, presque à en mourir. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'accepte de nouveau, pour qu'il m'aime encore. Il m'en veut pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas réellement responsable. Les larmes venaient mais je les retint. J'essaierais de changer le cours des choses.

Yuki s'était rendu compte que depuis l'arrivée de Ludwig j'étais différente.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que nous mangions avec Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Saki, Arisa et Yuki, ce dernier me demanda :

-** Tu aimes ce type ?**

Sa question ne me surpris pas.

- **Oui Yuki je l'aime, mais pas de la manière dont tu penses.**

Ils restèrent tous stupéfait par ma réponse, mis à part ma cousine. Et voyant l'expression de mon petit ami, je me levai et partit sans plus d'explication.

Dans le couloir, Yuki attrapa Ludwig.

- **Que puis-je pour toi ?**

**- Savoir ce que Kassy représente pour toi.**

Ludy sourit tristement.

**- Elle n'est rien, elle n'est qu'une ombre, un vague souvenir enfoui à jamais.**

Le maudit du rat resta surpris par cette réponse.

A la sortie des cours, je rejoins les quatre maudits et Tohru mais elle fut la seule à me parler. Je m'adressai alors aux quatre garçons :

-** Croyez ce que vous voulez et imaginez des choses entre Ludwig et moi si ça vous amuse. Mais j'aurais au moins espéré que, toi, Yuki, tu me fasses confiance.**

Haru s'énerva :

-** C'est toi qui parle de confiance !!! Tu nous as avoué que t'aimais ce type alors que tu as Yuki !! C'est dégueulasse !!**

**- T'as oublié une partie de ma réponse. J'ai dit que je l'aimais, mais d'une autre manière.**

**- C'est pareil.**

Tohru se mit au milieu.

- **Ne la jugez pas sans savoir, s'il vous plaît.**

Alors que Kyo allait répliquer on entendit des cris provenant de la forêt. Nous accourûmes.

Ludwig était contre un arbre et six démons l'encerclaient. Il était blessé au bras et au visage. Les quatre maudits attendaient ma réaction. Il pensait me voir agir en femme amoureuse et prête à tout pour sauver son amant. Ils se trompaient totalement.

Ludwig s'aperçut de notre présence et me dit :

- **Casse-toi !! Ces démons peuvent me tuer, je m'en fou.**

**- Pas moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre définitivement.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as abandonné !!**

**- Ich habe es satt !!!_(j'en ai marre)_ C'est faux!! C'est papa qui m'a éloigné de toi à cause, à cause de l'accident…**

Il était hors de lui. Les démons amusés, attendaient pour achever leur victime.

- **Un accident ? Tu te fous de moi !!**

**- Non et tu sais que c'est la vérité. Tu sais que mes pouvoirs ont tué Meilin accidentellement. Tu as vu la scène. Par la suite, j'ai été éloigné de toi.**

Les démons attaquèrent Ludwig et s'éclipsèrent. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Je m'agenouillai près de lui.

-** Ne meurt pas Ludy, mon petit chéri. Ca fait trois ans qu'on s'est séparé et sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manqué ? Je sais que tous les cadeaux et les lettres que je t'ai envoyé ne te sont jamais parvenues. Pardonne-moi Ludwig !! Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse !! Je t'aime Ludy, tiens bon, je t'en supplie.**

L'ambulance l'emmena et nous rentrâmes chez Shigure. Tout le monde m'en voulait à cause du « je t'aime » que j'avais prononcé. Mais tant que Ludwig ne me pardonnerait pas, je ne justifierais pas mes actes.

Une semaine passa. Yuki m'échappait. Lui, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Shigure et Tohru était dans le salon. Moi, j'étais assise dans un coin lorsqu'on sonna. C'était Ludwig. Tout le monde se leva et je m'avançai vers lui. Il me prit la main et déclara :

**- Je te pardonne Kassy. Je t'ai haïe afin d'oublier ma douleur face à la mort de Meilin. Je suis désolé.**

**- C'est pas grave. Merci d'être venu.**

**- En fait, si je suis ici c'est pour te dire quelque chose qui me tient réellement à cœur : Je t'aime grande sœur !!!**

**- Moi aussi, petit frère.**

Tohru souriait de toutes ses dents. Les autres se rendirent compte du malentendu.

La journée fut merveilleuse. J'avais enfin regagné le cœur de mon frère et récupéré celui de Yuki. Le futur me semblait prometteur et j'aiderais Tohru à briser la malédiction des Soma.


	6. Chapter 6

J'avais promis à Tohru que je l'aiderais à briser la malédiction. Il fallait que je trouve comment.

Par un beau matin ensoleillé, Shigure nous annonça que lui, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Haru et moi allâmes à la station thermale. Bien évidemment, il voulait échapper aux foudres de sa rédactrice. Nous fîmes rapidement nos valises et rejoignîmes le van où une surprise nous attendait. Hatori était au volant avec Ayame à ses côtés. Le chien faillit être décapité par mon rat chéri.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la gérante de la station nous accueillie et commença à hurler et à s'excuser sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce vacarme me donnait mal à la tête ( plus de contrôle de la télékinésie) et me rendait folle. Je criai :

-** FERMEZ- LA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mon vœu fut exaucé, personne ne voulant me contredire.

Un peu plus tard. Pendant que le médecin et ses deux gamins d'amis se reposaient, nous nous rendîmes au bain. Tohru et moi étant seule, je lui demandai :

- **Ca se passe bien avec Kyo ?**

Elle rougit.

- **Oui mais il est bizarre en ce moment, je suis un peu inquiète.**

**- Et en quoi est-il étrange ?**

**- On dirait qu'il est mal à l'aise.**

Je souris.

- **Kyo a tous les symptômes d'un garçon très amoureux et qui, ne voulant pas te faire de mal, essaie de freiner ses désirs.**

**- ??**

**- Il veut coucher avec toi, cousine.**

Elle poussa un cri et faillit s'étouffer. Les garçons avaient entendu et Haru cria :

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Rien j'ai dit une bêtise à Tohru.**

**- OK.**

La boulette de riz avait les joues carmin. Je poursuivis :

-** Et toi, bien sûr, tu n'y avais pas pensé.**

Elle fit non de la tête. Je soupirai.

- **Tohru, réfléchis-y.**

Nous décidâmes de sortir de l'eau mais ma cousine trébucha, se cogna et tomba sur moi. Je l'entourais d'une serviette et fit de même pour moi. J'allais voir les garçons pour qu'ils m'aident. Ce fut Momiji qui me vit en premier. Il dit :

- **Kassy !! T'es jolie avec les cheveux tout mouillés, mais pourquoi ton poignet saigne ?**

Les trois autres se retournèrent et crièrent. Ce fut Yuki qui s'adressa à moi :

- **Kassy t'as vu ta tenue ?**

**- M'en fou. Venez m'aider, Tohru s'est évanouie et elle m'est tombée dessus,** expliquai-je en montrant mon poignet.

Finalement Hatori nous soigna toutes les deux, et Yuki me supplia d'aller m'habiller. Je crois que ses hormones s'étaient réveillées (mwahaha).

Le soir vint. Le chat et ma cousine allèrent se promener. Yuki et moi étions installés sur deux chaises pour discuter tandis que Momiji et Haru étaient dans les bains.

_Partie Yaoi _Le boeuf était appuyé contre un rocher et son compagnon s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Pendant leur baiser, Haru se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Il essaya alors de maîtriser la partie inférieure de son anatomie mais, en voulant l'embrasser encore, le lapin se colla contre lui et il perdit tout contrôle. Momiji sentit le changement et dit en riant:

- **Je te fais autant d'effet mon petit bœuf ?**

Haru poussa son petit ami et répliqua :

-** Ce n'est pas un jeu Momiji, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Baka.**

Il sortit de l'eau.

Alors que je parlai avec Yuki, quelque chose sauta dans mes bras et un POUF se fit entendre. Un petit lapin jaune pleurait et se blottissait dans mes bras. Mon petit ami l'interrogea :

-** Tu t'es disputé avec Haru ?**

**- Viiiiii (ouinnnnnnn). Il me détesteeeeee (sniffffffffffffffffff).**

Yuki soupira et alla voir le bœuf. Moi, j'allais discuter avec le lapin, redevenu humain.

Il s'assit à la place du rat et il m'expliqua, en allemand, ce qui s'était passé. Je lui répondis qu'Haru avait eu peur de lui faire du mal et qu'en aucun cas il le détestait.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du bœuf.

- **Yuki ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**- Savoir pourquoi Momiji pleurait.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores baissa les yeux.

- **C'est un gamin.**

**- Non Haru, il a grandit. Maintenant, il est un peu comme Kassy. Adulte par moment et enfant par d'autre.**

**- Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser.**

**- Oui, mais tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui de choisir ? Parle lui.**

**- D'accord. Merci Yuki.**

**- De rien. Bonne nuit…..** _(c'est quoi ce sous-entendu ??)_

_yaoi _Yuki me rejoint et Momiji partit. Il entra dans la chambre d'Haru.

- **Pardon.**

Le bœuf sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

- **C'est pas te ta faute. J'ai voulu te surprotéger je crois.**

Le lapin sourit à son tour.

- **Merci, mais c'est pas la peine. Je t'aime Haru.**

Ce dernier rougit et embrassa tendrement son compagnon. Il l'entraîna sur le lit.

Haru déshabilla lentement son compagnon, l'embrassant avec douceur. Momiji était aux anges. Et, éclairé de la seule lueur argentée de la lune, deux jeunes corps se découvraient, avec, comme unique mélodie, leur souffle et le battement de leur cœur.

Alors que dans uns chambre deux jeunes hommes se découvraient pour la première fois, Yuki et moi étions étendus sur la pelouse de la station thermale. J'avais la tête posée sur son torse et il me caressait les cheveux. Soudain, brisant le silence nocturne, il me demanda :

- **Kassy, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es exactement, ce qu'est l'ange de la mort ?**

Je fermai les yeux.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ?

- **Parce que je veux mieux te connaître. De plus, moi, je t'ai racontée mon enfance avec Akito….**

**- Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu as raison.**

**- Merci.**

-** L'ange de lumière et l'ange de la mort sont deux des êtres les plus puissants parmi les créatures magiques. Leur titre se transmet de génération en génération. Sur décision de ma grand-mère, je le suis devenue le jour de mes 11ans. L'ange de lumière, lui, bénit les naissances, les mariages, les maisons. Il est adoré de tous. Il contrôle la nature. Par contre, l'ange de la mort, moi en ce moment, est un puissant nécromancien. Il est craint et haï. Il est l'incarnation du Mal. Tu sais Yuki, je suis née sous le signe de la magie noire. Afin de contenir ma puissance, la moitié de mes pouvoirs sont contenus dans la pierre que je porte autour du cou. Peux-tu imaginer les conséquences si j'enlève mon collier ? De plus, j'ai souvent tué. La première fois, s'était un accident, s'était ma petite sœur Meilin. J'avais 6ans. Mais dès ma onzième année, mes meurtres étaient conscients. En moi, s'affrontent mon côté humain et mon côté maléfique. Ma plus grande peur est de perdre le contrôle et de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Yuki, si tu étais un ange, tes ailes seraient d'un blanc immaculé. Mais tu as vu les miennes, elles sont noires comme les ténèbres. Yuki, mon amour, je suis un démon et une petite fille qui refuse de grandir. J'ai peur, tellement peur. Aide-moi, protège-moi. Je t'aime.**

J'éclatai en sanglots. Il me serra dans ses bras. Il me murmura :

-** Je t'aiderai comme toi tu la fais. Grâce à toi, je sais que je ne suis pas un instrument. Tes ailes noires sont magnifiques, je t'assure. Je t'aime aussi. N'aie plus peur.**

Nous restâmes là, sous le regard protecteur de la belle déesse blonde.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Kyo et Tohru. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit _(bah non y a pas de futons)_. Voyant le malaise du chat, la boulette de riz se remémora la discussion avec sa cousine. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et demanda timidement à son petit ami :

**- C'est vrai que, que tu veux aller plus loin, enfin tu vois quoi ?.**

Les joues du maudit prirent la couleur de ses yeux.

- …. (elle me dit ça comme ça, pensa t-il, elle est folle). **Baka, bien sûr que je veux.**

Tohru rougit à son tour.

-** Elle avait raison alors…**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Personne, personne !!**

Silence. L'atmosphère devint pesante. La température corporelle de Kyo augmentait de seconde en seconde, ses mains commençaient à trembler et son sang semblait s'accumuler dans son bas-ventre. Il allait devenir fou. N'en pouvant plus, il embrassa Tohru. Elle se laissa faire et, au grand étonnement du chat, elle passa une main sous sa chemise. C'était le geste de trop. Il l'allongea et se mit sur elle, près à s'arrêter à la moindre contestation de la part de sa bien-aimée. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle lui déboutonna la chemise. Il sourit : elle lui avait donné la permission de continuer. Ils s'embrassèrent. Les baisers, les mots et les caresses de cette nuit furent intenses, illustrant à la perfection leur passion. Mais le reste n'appartient qu'à eux.

Lorsque Yuki s'endormit, je me levai et regarda par la fenêtre. Les eaux chaudes de la station thermale miroitaient délicatement. A la surface se dessinaient les contours fin et délicats de la pleine lune. Une larme vint briser cette image : il commençait à pleuvoir. Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur la vitre. Et si le moyen de lever la malédiction était plus proche que ce que je croyais ? Peut-être que je me trompais, mais j'avais l'impression que je trouverais la solution. Sur cette pensée, je me couchais près de celui que j'aimais.


	7. Chapter 7

Après être revenu de la station thermale, quinze jours se passèrent sans évènement particulier. Mais ce matin-là fut différent.

Ma cousine fit tomber 4 assiettes et, voulant l'aider à ramasser, je glissai et me cognai contre le coin de la table basse. Ma vision se troubla et je m'évanouie. Au loin, des gens semblaient s'agiter. Soudain, je sentis de l'eau glacée sur mon visage : j'ouvris les yeux et m'assis.

Tohru pleurait et Kyo tentait désespérément de la consoler.. Yuki était assis à côté de moi, accompagné de Momiji et Haru. Shigure discutait avec Hatori. C'était lui qui m'avait soignée.

Il me demanda comment j'allais et je répondis :

-** Ich fühle mich wohl. _(je me sens bien)_**

Momiji souriait car il me comprenait. Les autres me dévisageaient.

-** Entschuldigung ! _(Pardon !)_**

Hatori expliqua alors, qu'à cause de mon coup sur la tête, je ne pourrai pas reparler japonais. Le lapin devait donc rester pour faire la traduction.

Je m'adressai à ma cousine:

- **Ich möchte Kartoffeln essen.**

**- Tohru! Kassy veut manger des pommes de terre!!**

**- Ja, bitte !!**

A cause du dernier mot, tout le monde me regarda bizarrement et Momiji dit en souriant

**- Elle a juste dit « oui, SVP » !!**

Et tous deux éclatâmes de rire. Je pensais « quel bande de pervers !! ».

A table, Kyo déclara :

- **T'es bête Kassy. T'aurais pu faire attention!! T'emm tout le monde !!**

**- Du Arschloss !!! _(pauvre cod !)_**

Momiji refusa de traduire, ce qui énerva encore plus le chat ; mais celui-ci fut calmé par un coup de poing de Yuki.

Le soir, mon petit rat vint me voir dans ma chambre, il me dit :

- **Hatori pense que demain tu seras guérit. J'espère.**

**- Ja. _(oui)_**

**- Heureusement que Momiji est là !**

**- Das ist richtig. _(c'est vrai)_**

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- Danke. _(merci)_**

Il m'embrassa et le lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-**Ich liebe dich, Yuki. _(je t'aime)_**

Je crois qu'il avait compris.

Le lendemain matin tout était revenu à la normale !!

Yuki, Kyo, Momiji et Haru sortaient du lycée ; Tohru était partie travailler. Ils aperçurent deux jeunes gens à l'air plus qu'étrange. La femme avait de longs cheveux violets et portait un chapeau. Son compagnon était brun avec des yeux bicolores. Les deux étrangers s'approchèrent d'eux. La femme prit la parole :

-** Excusez-moi tous les quatre !! Vous savez si Kassy Rivinski est sorti ?**

Yuki répondit :

-** Elle, elle arrive.**

Sur ces mots je criai :

**- Ma femme et mon amant !!!**

Et je sautai dans les bras des deux soi-disant étrangers. Les quatre maudits nous dévisageaient. Je leur expliquai :

- **Je vous présente Lena, ma « femme » et Alex, mon « amant ».**

Ce dernier ajouta :

- **En fait nous sommes ses meilleurs amis.**

Haru demanda :

-** Mais c'est quoi ces surnoms ?**

**- Je t'explique : entre Lena et moi et moi et Lena c'est « ma femme », pour moi, Alex c'est « mon amant », et pour lui je suis « sa sœur ».**

Alex ajouta :

-** Mais Lena et moi sommes mariés depuis deux ans.**

Les quatre garçons étaient désespérés et nous nous rendîmes chez Shigure, car mes deux amis voulaient s'assurer qu'on me traitait bien.

Le chien demanda à Lena :

- **Pourquoi une si charmante demoiselle garde un chapeau ?**

**- Parce que je suis une elfe et que, par conséquent mes oreilles sont pointues.**

**- Ah.**

Alex enchaîna :

-** Moi je suis guérisseur.**

Yuki résuma :

- **Quel trio !**

La journée s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	8. Chapter 8

La remise des diplômes était dans trois mois. Il fallait que je me dépêche de trouver une solution. Vite. Le temps ne s'arrête pour personne, quelque soit notre puissance et notre nature. Nous sommes tous égaux devant lui. Il est quasiment indomptable. Et, en ce moment, il semblait jouer contre nous. Je savais éperdument que Tohru ne supporterait pas d'être séparée de Kyo. Je savais aussi que Yuki préférait mourir plutôt que de retourner vivre auprès d'Akito. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, il fallait que je trouve comme briser cette malédiction. Ma cousine cherchait déjà de son côté mais il n'y avait aucun résultat.

Ce fut l'arrivée de mon petit rat qui me sortit de mes pensées. Ce soir, nous étions seuls, ce qui était relativement rare. Pour ceux qui se pose la question, oui, nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout. Cependant, tous les gestes, les caresses, les mots, les sensations et les actions accompagnant ces moments-là ne regardent que nous. Tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que cette fois-là nous avons eu une conversation particulière qui mérite d'être dévoilée :

-** Je ne veux pas retourner vivre au manoir. Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière. Je ne veux pas non plus voir les larmes de Tohru lorsque Kyo sera enfermé. Toutes ses pensées me rendent malade.**

Je lui caressai la joue.

- **Yuki, je me battrais pour empêcher ça, je te le promets.**

Il resserra son étreinte.

- **Merci. Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?**

**- Non.**

**- Je souhaiterais avoir un souvenir de toi, qui ne pourrait s'effacer de ma mémoire.**

**- Oui, tu as raison. Ce serait formidable d'avoir quelque chose dans laquelle on peut y voir la personne que l'on aime.**

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'était que des esprits avaient entendu notre prière. Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'ils exaucèrent notre vœu, d'une manière plutôt inattendue pour nous.

Ce jour-là, la matinée commença de manière mouvementée. Après s'être battu avec Yuki, Kyo s'en prit à moi sur le chemin du lycée. La dispute débuta comme ceci :

-** Qu'est ce que t'as à râler encore petite peste ?**

**- Parce que toi ça t'arrives jamais peut-être ? Tss, crétin.**

**- Grr. Répète un peu pour voir.**

**- C-R-E-T-I-N ou abruti si tu préfères.**

**- T'es qu'une détraquée !!**

**- Et toi un animal sans cervelle !!**

Sur ces mots doux, je m'évanouie, prise de vertige. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon lit et Hatori me prenait la tension.

-** Je suis désolée, c'est extrêmement rare que je m'évanouisse vous savez.**

**- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as que 8 de tension. Tu devrais te reposer.**

**- 8 ? C'est pour ça que j'ai des vertiges depuis quelques jours.**

**- Vraiment ? Décris-moi l'impression que ça te fait.**

**- D'abord j'ai un peu mal au cœur, puis j'ai la tête qui tourne. Il est même arrivé que je perde un peu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Et ça fait presque une semaine que ça dure.**

Il me dit alors, sur le ton de la plaisanterie (il voyait que j'étais inquiète c'est pour ça) :

- **On dirait les symptômes d'une femme enceinte…**

**- Nan, c'est pas possible. J'ai jamais oublié de prendre la pilule.**

Hatori changea de tête.

-** Ne me dit pas que toi et Yuki vous…**

**- Bah si pourquoi ?**

**- Je vais te faire une prise de sang au cas où.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Je te donnerais les résultats demain.**

Cette nuit-là, je ne pus pas m'endormir.

A neuf heures Hatori entra dans ma chambre et ferma la porte.

- **Kassy, sais-tu ce qu'est la HCG ?**

**- Oui, c'est l'hormone du corps jaune de grossesse qui…**

**- Je ne t'ai pas demandée un cours de médecine..**

**- Désolé.**

Il me tendit les résultats. J'avais de cette hormone dans le sang, j'attendais un enfant.

- **Ca fait combien de temps ?**

**- Un mois. Dès que tu l'auras annoncé à Yuki, il faudra le dire à Akito. C'est impératif. Et si tu as besoin de conseil, appelle-moi.**

**- Merci.**

**- Sur ce, bonne journée.**

Il ferma la porte.

Les esprits avaient exaucé notre souhait. Ce n'était pas à un enfant que nous pensions, mais tant pis. La vie fait ce qu'elle veut. Le destin a choisit, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Yuki n'en revint pas lorsqu'il l'apprit. Il était heureux mais il avait peur de la réaction d'Akito.

Après la remise des diplômes, à mon troisième mois de grossesse, nous nous rendîmes chez Akito pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il jeta Yuki dehors et se tourna vers moi. Le chef de famille me dit alors :

-** Donne-moi une bonne raison de changer mon comportement. Vas-y, je t'écoute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**- Akito, vous qui êtes vivant, vous ne cessez de penser à votre mort. Moi, qui suis l'ange de la mort, je vais bientôt donner la vie. C'est paradoxal, n'est ce pas ? Je sais bien que ma cousine à essayer de vous parler, de vous faire changer d'avis, et que cela n'a eu aucun effet. Malgré tout, j'aimerais juste vous dire une chose : à trop vouloir garder les gens auprès de vous, ils s'en iront. Vous savez, l'être humain n'aime pas être contraint. Il est comme un oiseau que l'on met en cage : si on lui ouvre la porte, il s'en ira pour toujours, mais si, au contraire, on le laisse libre, il reviendra vers nous. Les maudits ont un lien avec vous, c'est indéniable. Et même si la malédiction disparaissait, ce lien, lui, demeurerait, car les liens du sang sont indestructibles. Cependant, en voulant les enchaîner, vous risquez de les perdre. Ne faites pas cette erreur, la famille est un bien tellement précieux. De plus, ni vous ni eux êtes des monstres car un monstre ne se définit pas par l'apparence mais par ce qui réside dans notre cœur. Akito, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à briser la malédiction, pour que vous et les maudits puissiez profiter de cette vie qui souffre à nous. Ryû Murakami disait que « le futur est là, maintenant, entre tes mains », alors ne le laissons pas s'échapper. Je vous en prie Akito, aidez-moi.**

Pour toutes réponses, le chef de famille m'indiqua la sortie. J'espérai avoir touché son cœur.

Le temps passa. J'étais assise par terre et tournais les pages d'un énième grimoire, éclairée par la lueur d'une bougie. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Yuki. Minuit sonna. J'avais trouvé. Il était écrit : _« Pour briser une malédiction, il faut une puissante source de magie et un conducteur, qui puisse toucher le cœur des maudits. » _

Dès le lendemain, je rechercherai une puissante source de magie. Cependant ce jour-là, Akito me convoqua au manoir. Je m'y rendis, laissant un Yuki mort d'inquiétude.

Je pris place devant le chef des Soma. Il me dit :

-** L'enfant naîtra quand ?**

**- Dans trois mois. C'est une fille.**

**- Bien. Sera-t-elle comme vous ?**

**- Oui, elle héritera de mes pouvoirs et, un jour, deviendra le nouvel ange de la mort.**

**- Un mariage est-il prévu ?**

**- Oui, dans six mois.**

**- Bien. Vous avez raison. Ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois était vrai. J'accepte de briser la malédiction quand nous saurons comment.**

Je lui exposai alors mes découvertes et ce que je comptai faire. Akito acquiesa et me demanda de le mettre au courant de toutes progressions. Seul lui et Tohru étaient au courant.

Les trois mois qui suivirent passèrent à toute allure. J'avais recherché toutes les pierres et objets magiques les plus puissants, mais ils ne l'étaient jamais assez. Je commençai à désespérer. Je n'eus plus trop le temps d'y penser car notre petite fille naquît en même temps que les flocons de neige dans le ciel. Nous l'avons appelée Opale, en l'honneur de l'elfe de l'hiver. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique. Ce souvenir que nous avions tant souhaité, était enfin là. Le vent du bonheur caressait notre vie. C'était merveilleux.

Je ne pensai pas qu'au printemps, le jour de notre mariage, que je trouverais le moyen de lever la malédiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Notre mariage fut célébré au printemps dans la résidence Soma. Sur les premiers bancs, étaient assis Akito, ma grand-mère avec Opale, mon meilleur ami Alex, mon petit frère, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kyo et Momiji. Derrière, les autres maudits étaient installés. Yuki se tenait devant l'autel. Son costume lui allait bien. Haru et ma meilleure amie Lena étaient nos témoins. Tohru était demoiselle d'honneur. Lorsque j'ai commencé à avancer, j'ai senti tous les regards se tourner vers moi. C'était gênant. Je portai, comme le voulait la tradition de ma famille, une robe rouge avec des broderies noires. Mes cheveux, bouclés, étaient liés par des rubans rouges et noirs. A midi, la cérémonie commença.

**La prêtresse : Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il soit exécuté sur le champ !!!**

Silence.

**La prêtresse : Mary-Kassandra Rivinski acceptez vous d'épouser Yuki Soma et de le protéger grâce à vos pouvoirs ?**

**Moi : Oui, je le veux.**

**La prêtresse : Yuki Soma acceptez vous d'épouser Mary-Kassandra et d'accepter son titre d'ange de la mort ?**

**Yuki : Oui, je le veux.**

Le reste des propos étaient tout à fait traditionnels.

Au moment où nous avons mis nos alliances, une pluie de pétales de fleur de cerisiers tomba. L'instant était féerique. A la grande surprise de Yuki, Akito fut le premier à venir nous souhaiter ses vœux de bonheur. Tohru et Momiji avaient attraper mon bouquet en même temps. Alors que la fête battait son plein, une pensée me traversa l'esprit : « briser la malédiction- puissante magie ». Mais bien sûr !! Tous ses mois a cherché en vain des sources de magie ! J'ai été stupide. Vraiment. Si j'enlève mon collier, ne suis-je pas une source de magie extrêmement puissante ?

J'en parlai à Tohru et à Akito. Ils étaient d'accord. Je n'avais plus qu'à choisir la date.

Nous étions heureux. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait et plus je m'attachais à ma nouvelle vie. Bientôt je n'aurais plus la force de tout abandonner. Je devais briser la malédiction. C'était maintenant où jamais.

Akito convoqua tous les maudits qui n'étaient au courant de rien. J'avais remis à Tohru des lettres d'adieu, qu'elle distriburait par la suite. Et en me voyant arriver avec Tohru, Yuki compris que quelque chose allait se passer. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas au pire. Akito prit la parole :

**- Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes ces années. Pardon à tous. Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre libération.**

Je poursuivis :

**- Merci et au revoir à tous. Akito, Tohru, c'est le moment.**

J'ôtai mon collier et le donna à ma cousine. Mes pouvoirs emplirent mon corps. Je pris leurs mains et déclarai :

**« Qu'à travers leur dieu, les maudits acceptent leur liberté,**

**Qu'à travers la clef, ma puissance arrive jusqu'à eux**

**Que grâce à nous trois, la malédiction soit brisée pour l'éternité ! »**

Un à un les maudits furent libérés. Mes pouvoirs étaient à leur apogée. Et lorsque la malédiction fut détruite, je tombai sur le sol. Tohru s'approcha et pleura. Yuki s'en aperçut et compris. Il s'agenouilla près de moi, me suppliant de rester avec lui. Pardon mon amour.

Je fus enterré le lendemain. Je n'aurais pas pensé voir autant de monde. Il pleuvait. Yuki fut le dernier à quitter ma tombe. Mon souhait le plus cher était qu'il construise sa vie avec notre fille.

Le soir chacun ouvrit les lettres que j'avais laissé.

**Lettre à Tohru :**

_Cousine, très cher cousine. Te souviens-tu du moment où tu avais voulu créer le « fan-club » du signe du chat et que je t'avais ramenée tous les chats de gouttière du coin ? Te souviens-tu de mes tours de magie ratés dont un avait transformé le facteur en cochon ? Tous nos souvenirs communs, seront présent à jamais en moi. Tohru, je ne veux pas que tu pleures. J'avais promis à tante Kyoko que, si jamais il lui arrivait malheur, je ferais tout pour ton bonheur. Le vœu de ta mère est réalisé : tu vas pouvoir vivre heureuse parmi ceux que tu aimes. Je t'en prie, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends et profites en. Tu le mérites tellement !!_

_Jamais je ne t'oublierais cousine, au revoir. _

_Kassy._

**Lettre à Lena et Alex :**

_Treize ans d'amitié, ça commence à compter. Je me suis toujours demandée comment nous avions pu en arrivée là… à une si belle amitié. Lena, ma femme, t'as été pour moi une grande sœur, une amie, une confidente. Toi, Alex, mon amant, t'as été un grand et un petit frère et un ami. Grâce à vous, j'ai pu préserver une part d'humanité et ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Vous m'avez sauvée. Nous nous sommes fait la promesse de ne pas nous oublier et je la tiendrais. Notre amitié reste vivante au-delà de la mort. Je serais toujours là, près de vous. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur,_

_Kassy, votre petite puce._

**Lettre à Haru, Momiji et Kyo :**

_C'est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours été très agréable avec vous et je m'en excuse. Malgré nos différences (et nos différents), vous avez été tous les trois des amis formidables, même si cela n'a duré qu'un temps. Kyo, prend bien soin de ma cousine : je te la confie désormais. Quant à vous, Momiji et Haru, je souhaite que vous trouviez le bonheur l'un près de l'autre. Au revoir._

_Kassy_

**Lettre à Ayame, Hatori et Shigure :**

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre patience (c'est qu'il en faut beaucoup avec moi), pour votre hospitalité, pour vos soins et pour vos conseils. Profitez pleinement de la vie à présent !!_

_Au revoir et encore merci._

_Kassy_

**Lettre à Opale :**

_Ma petite fille chérie, quand tu liras cette lettre tu auras bien grandit. J'aurais tellement voulu vivre heureuse auprès de toi et de ton père, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai du quitter ce monde afin que mes pouvoirs soient utiles et pour que des gens à qui je tenais soient heureux. J'espère que tu deviendras un ange de la mort, humain et efficace. Aie des amis et aime la vie. Quand tu maîtriseras tes pouvoirs, n'hésite pas à m'invoquer. Je serais pour toujours ton ange gardien ma petite fille, ma petite Opale que j'aime. A bientôt,_

_Maman_

**Lettre à Yuki :**

_Yuki, pardonne-moi de t'avoir laisser, pardonne-moi je t'en prie. Je voulais juste que vous soyez heureux. Je suis sûre que tu seras un père formidable pour Opale et puis ma grand-mère et les autres t'aideront. Je veux que tu saches que la période que j'ai passé avec toi a été la plus belle et la plus heureuse de ma vie. J'aurais tant aimé continuer à vivre et rester auprès de toi. J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit différent et ne pas mourir. Malheureusement on ne choisit pas. Je t'aimerais pour toujours Yuki, mon petit ange, même si toi, tu dois m'oublier. Fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et sois heureux. Sache que quand le moment sera venu, je t'accueillerais près de moi avec joie. Je t'aime, ich liebe dich. Je veille sur toi et te protège de toute la force de mes sentiments. Adieu pour l'instant,_

_Kassy, ton amie, ta femme._

****

**_Depuis ma mort, cinq ans ont passé._**

Kyo et Tohru se sont mariés sous la première rosée estivale. Alex et Lena ont un petit garçon, Enzo, mi-elfe, mi-guérisseur. Momiji et Haru vivent ensemble et s'aiment chaque jour un peu plus. Ils affichent leur relation au grand jour sans aucun complexe. Quel tableau merveilleux, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, il y a quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le bonheur, qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Yuki a refusé l'offre d'Hatori. Il ne veux pas m'oublier. Cependant, malgré leur amitié, personne n'a réussi à le consoler. Cinq ans qu'il ne sourit plus. Je croyais que son chagrin allait se dissiper avec le temps mais j'ai eu tort. Son cœur n'arrive pas à guérir et moi ça me fait mal de le voir dans cet état. Il ne supporte pas cette vie. J'ai donc décidé d'agir.

Je suis apparue à ma grand-mère et lui ait confié Opale.

Cette nuit-là, la neige tombait délicatement sur la ville. Les flocons caressaient tendrement les maisons. Les étoiles brillaient de mille éclats. L'obscurité était douce et enivrante. Non loin de là, un lampadaire clignota. Chez lui, Yuki était allongé sur son lit froid. Il avait posé ma photo sur son cœur et il fixait le plafond. Son esprit était complètement vide. J'apparus alors et lui dit :

**- Viens mon amour, je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir. Rejoins moi, si tu le souhaite.**

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, un sourire éclaira son visage. Il murmura un « je t'aime ». Je l'enveloppai de mes ailes noires et l'emmena avec moi.

Le matin, Haru était venu rendre visite à son meilleur ami. Il ne trouva que son corps, inerte, serrant un cadre photo et quelques plumes noires autour. Le jeune homme versa quelques larmes mais il était tout de même heureux car Yuki avait enfin retrouvé le sourire.

Haru poussa la porte et déclara tout haut :

-** Sois heureux là-bas Yuki, car ces cinq dernières années ont été un véritable enfer pour toi.**

En effet, en étant libéré d'une malédiction, Yuki est devenu prisonnier d'une autre, la pire de toute : devoir vivre sous le poids de la douloureuse absence de la personne qui possède notre cœur.


End file.
